Memory orbs
by rosepetels
Summary: TAKES PLACEAFTER HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW. After Sonic's death the chaos emeralds lost all there power and a old foe returns along with a friend who has no memory. RATED M FOR SWEARING, SONADOW, FLUTTERDASH BLOOD, AND ACTION.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memory orbs.

A blue hengdehog was in a cave in the ground of a desert. In the cave was a little pond. The hendehog look a little confused.

"Sonic. Thats the only thing I can remeber. It's my name I know it is but who was I? I can't remeber who I was or if I even had a family. Who am I"Sonic ask himself.

"Your name is Sonic right"A dark voice ask.

"W-who's there"Sonic ask the shadows in the cave.

A black hendgehof came out of the shadows. His fur was black with blue skrikes and had green eyes. And had no mouth.

"Who are you"Sonic ask.

"My name is Mephiles"Mephiles said.

"What do you want and how do you know my name"Sonic ask.

"I am your friend. And you seem to not remeber a thing"Mephiles said.

"No I don't all I know is my name"Sonic frowned and look at the pond and put his feet in the water.

"Sonic. I can help you"Mephiles said.

"You ccan"Sonic ask.

"Yes thats what friends are for right"Mephiles ask.

"I guess but I don't know you then again you did say i'm your friend"Sonic said.

"Yes indeed. I can help but I need the 7 chaos emeralds"Mephiles said.

"The Chaos emeralds"Sonic look up.

"Yes. They'll help with your memorie lost"Mephiles said. "They'll bring them back"Mephiles said.

Sonic gave it thought and didn't want to belive Mephiles but then SOnic relized he had no one else to turn to for help he needed the help.

"Okay I belive you. Where should I start"SOnic ask.

"Good. Well the frist Chaos emerald should be in the city"Mephiles said.

"Okay anything else I need to know"Sonic ask.

"Yes"Mephiles showed his hand to Sonic and his hand had a picture that showed people that SOnic didn't know.

"Who are these people"Sonic ask.

"Your ememies"Mephiles said.

"There my emeies"Sonic ask.

"Yes they want the emeralds to themselves for richess and glory and much more. They trick the people in the city to make the people in the city think your the emey to the public. They also want you dead"Mephiles said.

"Those bastards"Sonic grolwed.

"Here take the picture so you know who they are when you see. Also don't show mercy tords them"Mephiles ask.

"I won't"Sonic said as he took the picture.

"I wish you luck"Mephiles said and disapered in the shadows.

"I guess I have to find those emeralds"Sonic said as he climbed out of the cave and ran out of the desert.

Mephiles then also got out of the cave and look behide himself to see his friend.

"He has fallen for ir Black Doom"Mephiles bowed down on his knee.

"Well done Mephiles"Black Doom said.

"Now we just wait for him to get the emeralds or at least 1 right sir"Mephiles ask.

"Yes Mephiles"Black Doom said.

"Also thanks for bringing me back from the dead. The only downside to this is that i'm not in my dark form"Mephiles said.

"Forgive me for that. Any thing else you wanna ask"Black Doom ask.

"Yes. You told me that before Sonic lost all his memories he made a wish on the emeralds what was the wish"Mephiles ask.

"Ah I belive I never told you"Black Doom ask.

"No you never did sir"Mephiles said.

"Well then i'll tell you"Black Doom said.

Without both of Black Doom and Mephiles's knowalge someone was watching them.

'There are such fools. I'll fine the emeralds and help Sonic in anyway I can'The person thought and ran off.

"So that was his wish"Mephiles ask.

"Yes"Black Doom said.

"My my things are looking like there gonna be fun"Mephiles chuckled.

"Yes indeed. I leave the rest to you"Black Doom said and vanshie.

Mephiles then turned around.

"Sonic the hendgehog more like Sonic the fool"Mephiles said and lughed.

**MEANWHILE.**

'It has been a month sense your death Sonic'Shadow thought.

Shadow was looking out at the water with him under a tree with the city behide him. Considering he was at a park and saw as the pond was going to the far off ocean.

'Sonic i'm so sorry'Shadow thought.

"Shadow"A voice said and Shadow turned around to see Silver.

"Thought I find you here"Silver smiled.

"What do you want"Shadow ask.

"Just thought I find you and ask if you wanted to hang out with me and the others"Silver ask.

"Count me out"Shadow said.

"Why"Silver ask.

"I don't wanna hang out with you and the others"Shadow said.

"But SHadow it might make you feel better"Silver said.

"What do you mean"Shadow ask.

"Don't act like we haven't notice we know your upset that Sonic's gone"Silver said.

"Why should I give a damn about that Faker"Shadow ask.

"You were crying once you found out he died"Silver said.

Shadow look at Silver and then look at the water.

"It's all my flaut if I never told him about my birthday t-"Shadow was cut off.

"It wouldn't made a differnce Sonic would have still been capturned"Silver fronwed.

"You don't know that"Shadow said.

"YES I DO"Silver yelled.

"It doesn't matter anymore Sonic's dead because of me"Shadow cried then Silver grab Shadow's chest fur and made Shadow look at him in the eyes.

"LOOK YOU MORAN SONIC DIED TO SAVE YOU AND ALL OUR ASSES SO INSTEAD OF CRYING TRY TO BE HAPPY"Silver cried as he punched Shadow to the ground causeing SHadow to roll around but stop and pick himself up.

"SONIC JUST WANTED YOU AND EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY AND ENJOY OUR LIVES TO THE FULLEST AND SONIC WILL TAKE RISKS TO DO JUST THAT. SO YOU CAN SMILE. IF SONIC WAS HERE HE DO EVERYTHING TO MAKE YA HAPPY. SO JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME"Silver cried and put his hands on his knees and cried. "Please. Thats all SOnic wnats"Silver cried.

Shadow then look at Silver knowing that he was right. When Shadow was sad it remebered that SOnic would always say 'Hey Shads whats up' And try to make Shadow smile. Shadow relized that even when Sonic was dead he still wanted SHadow to be happy so Shadow got up and and touched Silver's shoulders.

"Your not the only one who misses him"Silver cried as he look up at Shadow.

"I know but your right I miss him so much. It's like Maria died all over again. I just couldn't face it"Shadow cried.

"But you also need to be happy even things like this happen just keep the memories of Sonic close to your heart and maybe he might reach it and come to you and say hi"Silver smiled.

"You really think so"Shadow ask.

"Yeah in my timeline there's saying that goes that if someone closes to you dies you keep all the memories in your heart then that person will see you and say hello and might stay long enoghe to hang out with the whole day"Silver said.

"Huh. Silver this is the only time I'll say this to you but Thank you"Shadow said.

"Wow did Shadow the hengdehog just say thank you to me"Silver ask.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. I just wannted to say that because your right"SHadow said.

"Good. Anyways wanna hang out with the others"Silver ask.

"I guess that might help to get my mind off of a few things. Okay"Shadow said.

And Silver and Shadow left.

**LATER.**

Everyone was outside of the mall and saw Silver and Shadow.

"Hey guys"Rose smiled.

"Hey"Silver smiled.

"Shadow why are you here"Amy ask.

"I just wanted to get some things off of my chest"SHadow sighed.

"Okay then"Amy smiled.

"Some on lets go"Rainbow said.

**LATER.**

Everyone going to stores and getting things for themselves.

"Okay we are so going to gamestop next"Rainbow said.

"Okay, okay Dashie we wil- OH MY GOSH"Fluttershy cheered.

"Whats wrong"Rouge ask.

"THERE'S A PET SHOP"Fluttershy ran to see the cute animals and she saw a mother cat caring for her young.

"There so cute"Fluttershy blushed.

"Aw they are"Rainbow blushed.

"Aw look that kitten fell on its back its so cute"Rouge smiled.

Shadow then notice everyone went to see the animals.

'Over some animals. Other then Rainbow and Fluttershy we are animals'Shadow thought.

"Aw it's so cute"Fluttershy smiled.

"Okay Gamestop now please"Rainbow beg.

"Okay okay Lets go"Fluttershy said.

Shadow then look at the animlas and notice that the others were right.

"They are kind of cute"Shadow said and look to see his friends were going to game stop and went inside the pet store.

Shadow then went to the cats and saw the cute little ones.

"Aw"Shadow blushed.

"They are cute"Shadow smiled.

Shadow said and notice a kitten fell on its back Shadow then look around to make sure no one was watching and pick up the fallen kitten and took the kitten to its mother.

"Your lucky that you were saved. Wish I could say the same for SOnic"Shadow whispred and left the store.

Shadow went to gamestop and saw his friends picking out games.

"This game looks fun"Fluttershy smiled.

"What is it"Rainbow ask expecting it to be an animal game like animal crossing.

"This"Fluttershy showed Rainbow that it was Call of duty.

"HOLY"Rainbow was amazed.

"What"Fluttershy ask.

"No-nothing"Rainbow lied.

"Hey i'm getting hungry after this lets go to the food court"Knuckles suggested.

"Good idea"Cream smiled.

**LATER.**

Everyone went to the food court and got what they wanted and sat and ate there meal.

"So what should we do after this"Rainbow ask with food in her mouth.

"I heard they just added a arcade in the mall maybe we could play a few games"Tails suggested.

"Great idea Tails"Amy smiled.

"I guess that wouldn't a bad idea"Blaze smiled.

"Cool"Tails smiled.

'An Arcade does sound a little fun'Shadow thought.

Rouge then look at Shadow and grab something out of her bag. "Here SHadow"Sha gave Shadow the powerless Red Chaos Emerald.

"R-Rouge"Shadow was shock.

"Keep it I thouht it make you happy I know it doesn't have power but Sonic did save us with these emeralds. We don't know where the other emeralds after Sonic died they flew off even though this is enoughe to show Sonic's bravery"Rouge smiled and gave the emerlad to Shadow.

"Thanks Rouge"Shadow smiled.

"Of course. Now about that arcade"Rouge look at Tails.

**4 HOURS LATER.**

It was night and everyone had left the mall all but SHadow with bags of clothes and games in there hands.

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME. THAT ARCADE HAD REALLY COOL GAMES"Rose cheered.

"They even had classic games that they moderzied whitch was pretty cool. I haven't e-"Tails was cut off after seeing someone run as if for there life.

"What was that all about"Tails ask.

"Who knows. Probaly got his wife mad"Rose joked.

"RUN"Another person said as they were running. Soon all of a sudden a bunch of people started running.

"WHATS GOING ON"Tails ask.

Thats when Shadow notice a car coming tords them and saw the label on the car it said GUN.

"IT'S G. U. N."Shadow ponited out.

"Guess there here for why people are running"Rouge said.

"I guess"Shadow said and the car stop.

As soon as the car stop out came out 4 G. U. N. Agents also a man with grey hair with one eye brown and the other green. It was the commadar. **(A/N They don't give him a name in the game just commadar i know he has a name in the comics but i can't remeber how to spell it so were just gonna call him grey)**

"COMMADAR GREY"Shadow yelled as he and Rouge ran up to him.

"I'm guessing your here for why people are running as if it's the end of the world"Rouge ask.

"Why yes"Grey said.

"Well do you know why there running"SHadow ask.

"Well it depends"Grey said.

"Why that"Knuckles ask.

"Who's the idoit who told your blue friend to go look for a emerald on a rampage"Grey said as he ponited up the street to show Sonic and he did not look happy.

"It-it can't be"Amy said.

"Bub-but he's-"Blaze was to shock to finshe what she was saying.

"Whats wrong"Grey ask.

"Sonic died a month ago"Shadow answeared and look just as shock as the others.

"WHAT"Grey yelled.

"HOW IS HE BACK"Grey yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW"Shadow yelled.

Sonic look at his 'Ememies' and notice Shadow had a Chaos Emerlad.

"A CHAOS EMERALD"Sonic yelled.

Shadow look at the emerald and back to Sonic.

"GIVE ME THE EMERALD"Sonic yelled.

Shadow just look at Sonic not knowing what to say but slowly walk to him making Sonic belive that Shadow will give him the emerald but once SHadow was close enoughe to SOnic he just look shock.

"So-Sonic is that really you"Shadow ask.

"Yes"Sonic nodded. "Now give me the emerald"Sonic demanded.

"I can't belive this but ... You died"Shadow shouted.

"Well I don't remeber dyein' then again I can't remeber a damn thing about you or anything"Sonic grolwed.

Shadow just look shock.

"Yo-you can't"Shadow ask.

"No. All I remeber is my name but I was told by a friend that if I get all the emeralds then i'll get my memories bac-"Sonic was cut off when he remebered the picture and in the pictured showed Shadow as one of the 'emeies'.

"Hey I know you"Sonic said.

"Y-you do"SHadow ask.

"Yeah. YOUR MY EMEMY"Sonic yelled then kick Shadow on the chin which send him flying hoping he would let go of the emerald but did not work.

'Damn'Sonic thought.

"SHADOW"Amy yelled and everyone went to Shadow's side.

"MEN GET THAT HENDGEHOG"Grey demanded.

"Damnit"SHadow said in pain.

"Why did Sonic do that"Silver ask.

"I don't know"SHadow whispred.

"READY MEN AND FIRE"Grey demanded as the agents were about to shoot but Sonic jump causeing the bullets to miss.

"YOU BASTARDS"Sonic yelled and ran around the agaents punching them out cold.

"Thats what you get for beliveing those morans"Sonic whispred and was talking about his 'ememies'.

"Now then. THE EMERALD"Sonic ask.

"SONIC WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS"Amy yelled.

"TO GET MY FUCKING MEMORIES"Sonc yelled.

"SONIC PLEASE STOP WERE YOUR FRIENDS"Blaze yelled.

"LAIR"Sonic yelled and ran to Shadow and punched him to get the emerald but had no luck.

"Go-"Shadow was cut off when he relized he drop the emerlad on the briged he was sent flying to after getting punched.

"THE EMERALD"Both Shadow and Sonic yelled and Sonic ran.

"CRAP"Shadow yelled once he saw SOnic and grab the emerald. Then Sonic ran behide Shadow.

"THE EMERALD"Sonic yelled.

Shadow look behide himself and then notice the bride was up above water Sonic's weakness.

"If you want it. GO GET IT"Shadow yelled as he threw the emerlad to the emerald. 'Sonic wouldn't even think of getting the emerald in the water so this should give me time to talk to him'Shadow thought.

"So-"Shadow was cut off when Sonic actually jumped into the water to retrive the emerald.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

And just like that SOnic was in the abyss.

"No not again"Shadow whispred.

Shadow then ran to land under the brigde hopeing to find Sonic then notice his friends.

"DId you guys saw the fight"Shadow ask.

"Ye-Yes"Blaze said as she was trying to catch her breathe.

"Did Sonic just jump to get a emerald"Amy ask.

"Ye-Yes and it's my flaut I only wanted to talk with him"Shadow whispred.

"You did what you thought was right"Tails said.

Silver then notice something.

"LOOK"Silver ponited at Sonic out cold on land with only his feet still in the water but no emerald in his hand.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

And everyone ran to Sonic.

"Is he breatheing"Amy ask.

"It looks like it"Shadow whispered and was about to shake Sonic up until something attack them.

"AH"Everyone screamed from the surpirse attack.

"what was that"Fluttershy ask.

"No idea"Rainbow said.

Everyone then look at Sonic but with a certain someone.

"Good Lord"Rose whispred.

"It can't be"Blaze whispred.

"MEPHILES"Silver yelled.

"Surprise to see me"Mephiles ask.

"WHY ARE YOU BACK AND HOW COME YOUR NOT DEAD"Silver yelled.

"Should have know you were going to ask that"Mephiles shoke his head. "I'm here under orders to get what Black Doom wants"Mephiles said.

"BLACK DOOM"Shadow yelled.

"Yes. He was kind enoughe to bring me back from the dead and help him out. You see you thought Sonic was dead but he somehow survived with the price of losing his memories his name is the only thing he can remember"Mephiles said.

Shadow then relized something.

"YOU LIED TO SONIC. YOU SAID YOU THE EMERALDS WILL BRING HIS MEMORIES BACK AND YOU MADE HIM BELIVE WE WERE HIS EMEIES"Shadow yelled.

"Along with the city"Mephiles said.

"YOU BASTARD"Silver yelled.

"Whats wrong. Don't worry we just need one emerald fo Sonic so he can turn into a monster"Mephiles said.

"Wh-What"Knuckles ask.

"Yes. Mephiles kidnap Sonic so he can turn him into a monster he knew what was gonna happen so once Sonic's gets a emerald in his hands he'll turn into a monster"Mephiles said.

"No-not SOnic"Amy whispred.

"Yes Sonic"Mephiles said.

"Wait what about his memories"Shadow ask.

"I knew you ask that. Well ever heard of a memory orb"Mephiles ask.

"Whats that"Rainbow ask.

"Well a memory orb is a kind of orb that has a certain memory or just a plane old memory in it. The Echidna clan discovered about the memory orbs when someone foolshie lost there memories and they turned into orbs know as memory orbs they are scattered around all around the world even. If you get a memory you can see what the memory is and if you give it back to the person who lost there momory they'll get it back"Mephiles explanied.

'Around the world'Amy thought then remebered when they frist thought Sonic died these lights were flying like a metor shower. 'So thats what those were'Amy thought.

"But you can also give someone memory orbs if the person who lost them choses to give it to that person"Mephiles said.

"I think I know what those are. I belive I heard of a memory orb"Knucles said.

"Good then it looks like were on the same page. I can tell you where one of the memory orbs are"Mephiles said.

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU"Shadow yelled.

"I only care for emeralds nothing more"Mephiles said. "The memory orb is in a shrine in Japan's largest forest. Looks like you threw the emerald down all the way to the water. I wonder how Sonic got out. Oh well So long"Mephiles said and vanshied.

"Should we really trust him"Amy ask.

"It's the only lead we got"Tails said.

"Good ponit"Amy frowned.

Shadow walk over to Sonic and shook him until SOnic woke up.

"HUh! HEY LET ME GO"Sonic yelled and SHadow let go.

"Where's the emerald"Sonic ask.

"I don't know"Shadow answeared.

"Dmanit all"Sonic frowned.

"Son-"Shadow was cut off when Sonic punched.

"DON'T TALK TO ME"Sonic yelled.

"Shadow"Rose and Amy ran to Shadow.

"DMAN I NEEDED THAT EMERALD SO I CAN GET MY MEMORIES"Sonic yelled.

"SONIC MEPHILES IS TRICKING YOU"Silver yelled.

"SHUT UP. HE'S ALL I GOT"Sonic yelled. "I WILL GET THE EMERALDS"Sonic yelled and look at the water to scared to go in again he ran off.

"SONIC"Shdow yelled and SOnic ran to the ponit no one could see him anymore.

"Sonic"Shadow whispred.

"Great. Not only does SOnic belives were his emey but Mephiles is back CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORST"Silver yelled.

"Other then the fact Shadow threw a emerald at the water"Rainbow said.

"DAMNIT"Silver yelled.

"Calm down Silver"Blaze ask.

"So-Sorry just a bit shock"Silver said.

"we all are"Amy said.

Thats when the emerald Shadow threw just somehow drop to the ground as if it fell from the sky.

"What the"Shadow stood up and pick the emerald up.

"Did that emerald just fell from the sky"Rose ask.

"I think it did"Shadow said. Tails then look up at the bridge and saw someone in a dark hoodie ran off. Thinking it was just a Agent of GUN he ignored it.

"So now what"Rose ask.

"Were going to the forest"Shadow said.

"We are"Rouge ask.

"Yes and I get the feeling we might need help from GUN in case we need the extra help"Shadow said.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Shadow woke up and look at his nightstand with the emerald Shadow pick up the emerald and remebered what had happned last night.

"Sonic. I can't belive it still. I wish I saved you I really do"Shadow cried.

Then his doorbelle rang.

"COMING"Shadow yeled and got out of bed to answear the door ro see Rouge.

"Hello Rouge"Shadow yawned still tired.

"Hello just wanted to let you know everyone's ready to go G. U. N. were just waiting for you now"Rouge smiled.

"Okay. Let me just get ready"SHadow yawned.

"Didn't sleep well"Rouge ask.

"Yeah. Just been thinking mostly"Shadow said.

"I don't blame you"Rouge frowned.

**LATER.**

Shadow finshed getting ready and left with the others to go to GUN.

"I still don't understand why we need to go to GUN Shadow"Tails ask.

"It's because they found out why Sonic was there and they knew he was looking for a emerald so i'm guessing they know where the next Emerald might be and if so we might find a memory orb"Shadow said.

"That does make sense but don't forget Mephiles said something about a memory orb being in the shrine"Amy said.

"I know but you know how Mephiles is"Silver grolwed.

**LATER.**

Grey was looking threw papers and then heard his phone ring and he answeared it.

"Hello"Grey greeted.

"Commadar SHadow is here to see you along with his friends"A women said.

"Bring them in"Grey ask.

"Yes sir"The women ended the call.

A few mintues later Grey's door open to see Shadow and all of his friends but SOnic.

"Hello SHadow"Grey smiled.

"Hello to you to commadar"Shadow greeted.

"And Hello Shadow's friends"Grey greeted.

"Hello"Tails smiled.

"NOw then how about we go to the meeting room"Grey suggested and then lead SHadow and the others to a room with white walls and white lighting to match the wide white table along with the white chairs.

"Please sit"Grey offered.

"Thanks"Shadow said as everyone took a seat.

"So whats this about SHadow"Grey ask.

"About how did you know it was Sonic who was on a rampage and was looking for the emerald"SHadow ask.

"Well simple, about a month ago we thought it be safe if we had camras in certain areas in the city so we did just that and saw Sonic and he was talking about the emerald"Grey answeared.

"Guess that answears that"AMy said.

"Hey were any of your men in hoodies"Tails ask.

"No. Why"Grey ask.

"Well yesterday I thought I saw someone in a black hoodie who might have saved SOnic and the emerald"Tails said.

'Cou- No probaly someone else'Grey thought.

"Well no sorry Tails"Grey said.

"It's fine. FOr now lets worry about SOnic"Tails said.

"Sure what can we help you with Sonic and why was he acting like that"Grey ask.

"Well Black Doom came back two months ago"Shadow said.

"WH-WHAT"Grey yelled.

"Let me finshe. It was my birthday so Sonic thought it be a good idea to set me a surprise party but when SOnic got to my house he was captured by Black Doom. Once we got to Black Comet we found out Black Doom was planing on turning SOnic into a monster we saved him from the transformation but when we fought SOnic died or so we thought. We thought he died from falling into Earth or saving our lives with the chaos emeralds which now have no power. Sonic used there power to save us"SHadow explanied.

"So thats what happened to SOnic what about the emeralds"Grey ask.

"The Emeralds might be all over the world so were hopeing to find them before Sonic does"SHadow said.

"What happens if he gets the emeralds"Grey ask.

"He might turn into a monster by just touching one of the emeralds and thats all it takes"SHadow said.

"A-A monster"Grey look shock.

"Yes thats all it takes. Black Doom also brought back a certain someone know as Mephiles"SHadow then told who and what Mephiles was.

"Dear lord WE NEED TO STOP THIS"Grey yelled.

"Which is why were here. Mephiles told us something about a memory orb"Shadow then explanied what the memory orb was.

"Instrasting so what your telling me that if SOnic's get his memory orbs back he'll remeber who he is again"Grey ask.

"Yep. WHich is where you come in Mephiles told us that the frist memory orb is in a shrine in Japan's lorgest forest were hopeing that maybe you could give us the help we need incase Mephiles or SOnic come into the picture we need all the help I need"Shadow said.

"You need"Grey ask.

"Shadow feels like it's his flaut Sonic died and i'm guessing he needs the help so he won't fail on saving SOnic again"Silver said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT"Shadow yelled.

"I notice it when we were talking yesterday and the way you were willing to help Sonic"Silver look at Shadow then back at the table.

"Damn you"Shadow whispred.

"Calm down SHadow"Blaze ask.

Grey gave it a thought then answearwed.

"How about we leave tommrow to go to Japan's lorgest forest. I might know the shrine your talking about I've been there before"Grey said.

"So you'll help"AMy smiled.

"Yes"Grey smiled.

"Thank you so much"Rose cheered.

"Good. Now all of you go home and get ready for tommorw incase Mephiles shows up"Grey suggetsed.

"Okay"Shadow said and everyone left.

Grey just waved goodbye and when everyone was gone he went back to his office.

"I wonder if the memory orbs will give me the answears that I need"Grey said as he took out a broken vaice from his desk door.

"No I know it will"Grey smrik.

**LATER.**

Everyone left to there rightfull homes and SHadow was back at the lake where he sent the lily away.

"Sonic. Your memories are gone and it's my flaut because I couldn't save you and maybe I should have confince you to go and I fought Black Doom"SHadow said as he look at the emerald in his hnads that Rouge gave him.

"STUPID EMERALD YOU EITHER GET LOST OR GWT KIDNAP OR USE FOR EVIL I SOMETIMES WISH THESE STUPID ROCKS WERE NEVER MADE"Shadow yelled.

"But there here so is SOnic"A voice said adn Shadow turned around to see Cream with Cheese in her hands.

"what do you want"Shadow ask.

"I was picking flowes and saw you I was wondering if your okay"Cream aks.

"I-i'm fine"Shadow said.

"It doesn't look like it"Cream said.

"BECAUSE OF THESE ROCKS"Shadow yelled as he threw the emerald at the tree behide Cream.

"Mr. Shadow"Cream whispred as she turned around and pick up the powerless emerald.

"Keep it. I have no use for it"Shadow said.

"But Mr. Shadow Rouge gave it to you shouldn't you keep it"Cream ask.

"I don't want it. It only brings back bad memories"Shadow said.

"O-Okay"Cream said as she saw her mom.

"I have to go Bye Mr. SHadow"Cream said as she left with the emerald.

Shadow look as Cream left with her mom.

"I feel so stupid I just yelled at a little girl for no reason just to let out some damn anger"Shadow whispred.

**LATER.**

Cream was at home having a snack while her mother was pouring her tea.

"Thanks Mommy"Cream frowned.

"Cream whats the matter"Vannila ask.

"It's just that I was thinking of helping Sonic by going with SHadow and the others"Cream said.

"Cream thats to dangerous. I'm not letting my baby girl go to where she cloud get killed by Mephiles or SOnic even"Vannila said with worry.

"I'm sorry Mommy but I have to go. I get the feeling that they might need me"Cream said.

"Cream no thats it leave it at that"Vannila demaned.

"But Mommy please I want to help SOnic"Cream beg.

"No"Vannila said.

"MOMMY PLEASE! I HAVE TO HELP MR. SONIC"Cream yelled.

"Did you just yelled at me"Vannila ask.

"I-I di-"Cream was cut off.

"Room right now."Vannila ponited to Cream's room.

"Yes Mommy"Cream frowned and left the table to go to her room with Cheese.

"Whats wrong with me"Vannila whispered as she was picking up the unfinshed snack.

Vannila was done and heard her daugther crying.

"I just wanted to help Mr. Sonic"Cream cried.

'Cream'Vannila thought. 'I need to rest to think things threw'Vannila thought and laid on the coach and slept.

**VANNILA'S DREAM.**

"Where am I"Vannila was in front of a shrine and saw a person in the shadows.

"Who's there"Vannila ask.

"I'll protect her. If she's hurt or if things become to dangerous I'll send her home"The person said.

"W-Who are you"Vannila ask.

"Just someone who wants to help Sonic"The person said and walk into the shrine.

"WAIT"Vannila ylled.

**END OF DREAM.**

Vannila woke up relizing it was sunset she got up and knock on Cream's door.

"Come in"Cream whispred.

Vannila open the door to see Cream on her bed.

"Cream lets talk"Vannila said.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"Is everyone ready"Grey ask.

"YES SIR"The soilders yelled.

"I still don't understand why we need GUN soilders"Rouge said.

"Whatever the reason lets hope it's nothing to important we need to worry about Sonic"Shadow said.

"MR. SHADOW"Cream yelled as she was running up to her friends.

"CREAM"Shadow yelled.

"What are you doing here"Rouge ask.

"I wanna help so i'm coming with you guys"Cream smiled.

"Are you sure Cream things are gonna get dangerous"Tails ask.

"Don't worry I already ask my mommy and she said if things become to dangerous or if I get hurt I need to go home. So until that happens your stuck with me"Cream smiled.

"Alright we could use the help"Tails smiled.

"Okay just be carful Cream"Shadow said.

"I will"Cream smiled.

"Okay everybody linstin were getting in the chopper now and we should arive at the forest less then in a hour. Okay"Grey ask.

"YES SIR"The soilders said.

"Yes commdar"Both SHadow and Rouge said.

**LATER.**

Everyone was in the helocopter and Grey was in the passgner seat next to the poilte.

'Now I might the information I need'Grey thought.

"Dude this is awesome"Rose smiled as she look out a window.

"Whoa"Rainbow agreed.

'This isn't a feild trip. Then again SOnic might have acted the same. I'll let it slide'Shadow thought.

Knuckles then look at Cream's hands and notice something.

"YOU BROUGHT A CHAOS EMERALD WITH YOU"Knuckles yelled.

"Eep"Cream got scraed.

"DON'T SCARE HER KNUCKLE"Fluttersy yelled.

"I gave it to her. She can do what ever she wnats with it"Shadow said.

"Shadow"Knuckles whispred.

**MEANWHILE.**

SOnic saw the helocopter from a building and notice Shadow.

"They must be after another emerald. I WILL GET THE EMERALDS"Sonic yelled as he ran to follow the helocoper.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first Memory Orb.

As the helocopter was still in the air and Sonic still following it the weather changed to fog.

"Holy crap"Rose said.

"What is it"Shadow ask.

"It's getting foggy"Rose said.

"This could be troble we might hit something or crash if the fog gets to much out of hand"Knuckles said.

"I'll go tell the commadar then"Shadow said as he went.

**MEANWHILE.**

Grey was looking at the broken vaice then SHadow came in.

"Sir there seems to be a problem"SHadow said.

Grey then put the broken vaice in the bag.

"Whats wrong" Grey ask.

"There's fog and it's getting dangerous we need to land somewhere"Sahdow suggested.

"Good thing were already at the forest probaly not much longer until we get to the shrine ethier but just in case"Grey then look at the polit.

"Find a clear area and land"Grey demanded.

"Yes sir"The polit shouted.

"Shouldn't be mych longer now"Grey smiled.

"Okay thanks"Shadow said and went back to his friends.

"What did he say"Rose ask.

"Once the polit finds a clearing then we can land and go to the shrine"Shadow said.

"Awesome"Rose smiled.

"What are with the soilders"Cream ask.

"No idea"Tails said.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Sir I found a clearing"The poilt said.

"Good. Land"Grey demanded.

"Yes Sir"The poilt agreeded as he landed the helocopter to safty.

**BACK WITH EVERYONE.**

"Dudes were landing"Rose said.

"You don't say"Shadow said.

"Well at least we can go look for the shrine once the helocopter lands"Knuckles said.

Then the helocopter landed and the doors opened but before anyone could get out Grey ran in front of them.

"I just wanted to say something befroe you go"Grey said.

"Me and my men have to talk about something in anycase you guys are going without us just wanted to make that clear"Grey said.

"Okay sir. I understand"SHadow crossed his arms.

"Good. Now go"Grey demanded and everyone but the soilders ran off.

"Now men you know what to do right"Grey ask.

"YES SIR"The soilders yelled.

"Good. Don't hold back and do as I tell you"Grey demanded.

"YES SIR"The soilders yelled.

"Don't be afraid to kill and if you are let me kill got it"Grey ask.

"YES SIR"The soilders said.

"This goes for Sonic just to be on the safe side okay"Grey ask.

"YES SIR"The soilders yelled.

"Good. Now any questions"Grey ask.

"I have one Sir"One of the soilders rised there hand.

"Ask away"Grey said.

"Who and what is our target"The soilder ask. "Your the only one who knows about this target sir. I like to know what were facing"The soilder ask.

"Okay I'll tell you. I was waiting for someone to ask that. Okay this is who the target is"Grey then hold up his viace.

**MEANWHILE.**

Everyone was in the forest the fog wasn't as bad as they thought.

"Dude how mush longer until we find this shrine"Rose complained.

"Who knows"Rouge said.

"I hope soon. The sooner we get that memory orb then closer to save Sonic"Shadow said.

'I've never seen SHaodw this determend to save someone. He must really miss SOnic'Tails thought.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was in the forest, lost.

"Damnit I lost the helocopter once the fog rolled in. I better start looking"Sonic said and started running.

'I wish him luck. I hope Shadow finds that shrine. Which reminds me I better go to the shrine for when they get there'A hooded finger thought and ran off.

"Who was that? Who ever they are they better not get in the way. I better go"Mephiles whispered as he saw the hooded finger wanting to kill it but he felt like it wasn't the right time and vanshed.

**MEANWHILE.**

"What do you think we'll find in the shrine"Blaze ask.

"You mean other then the Memory Orb"Silver ask.

"Yeah"Blaze said.

"Maybe a few old things. We don't know how old this shrine is"Silver said.

"Silver makes a ponit we better be careful when we get there"Tails suggested.

Cream ran up to Shadow to catch up ad notice a flower.

"What a pretty flower"Cream smiled.

"We don't have time"SHadow grolwed.

"Sorry Mr. SHadow"Cream frowned and ran to Shadow.

"Dude this is starting to feel imposble"Rose complained.

"Then fly if your tired of walking"Amy suggested.

"Okay"Rose smiled and flew and notice somthing.

"Hey guys I see something"Rose said.

"What does it look like"Knuckles ask.

"Um ... Fuck, there's to much fog in the way"Rose shputed.

"Lets check then"Shadow suggested as they got closer they notice a shrine.

"WE FOUND IT"Rainbow cheered.

"Alright"Rose smiled.

Cream then notice there were flowers almost everywhere.

'Wow'Cream thought.

"Lets get moving"Shadow suggested and everyone but Cream went inside the shrine.

"I think it be okay if I pick a few"Cream smiled as she pick up a flower.

**MEANWHILE.**

Everyone was in the shrine noticeing it was old and had candles as a light sorce which Blaze light up.

"Thnaks Blaze"Silver smiled.

"Of course"Blaze smiled.

"Alright lets start looking around"Shadow suggested.

"Good idea"Fluttershy smiled.

"Lets start looking in the hallways we might find something in one of the rooms"Rainbow suggested.

"Good idea"Silver smiled.

Everyone then went to the hallway to look around but to no luck.

"Okay this is getting us no where"AMy complanied.

"Lets try spilting up. It might make things easeir"Knuckles suggetset.

"I'm with Knuckles with this one"Rouge agreed.

"Alright then lets go"Rose said and everyone slpit up.

**LATER.**

Shadow was looking around and then went to a hallway with candles but not light.

"Crap"SHadow whisprered then notice a room glowing.

"What the"SHadow whispres and slowly walk to the room to see something.

"EVERYONE GET HERE NOW"Shadow yelled.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Did SHadow found the Memory Orb"AMy ask herself and ran to where the yelling came from.

**LATER.**

"Shadow what did you find"Rose ask.

"That"Shadow ponited to a support rock with a glowing light blue orb with a white aura around it.

"Is that the orb"Rainbow ask.

"Only one way to fiind out"SHadow walk up to the orb.

"WHat do you mean SHadow"Rouge ask.

"Mephiles said that a Memory Orb can show someone what the memeory is so maybe if I fin-"Shadow then touched the orb causeing a white light to shine and causeing everyone to block there eyes as if the Sun was right in front of them.

**THE MEMORY.**

Sonic was looking at a chimpmuck with a blue vest and blue eyes.

"Sonic i'm sorry but I can't image us being together"The chimpmuck frowned.

"Sally"SOnic was shock.

"Forgive me Sonic"Sally frowned.

"Sal"Sonic fronwed.

"Sorry but for some reason I just can't image us being together anymore or being a couple. I hate to hurt your feelings Sonic. Maybe once I get things strighten out we can work something out. Are we still friends"Sally ask.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm just shock. It's okay I understand sense your father left things have been toughe"Sonic smiled.

"Okay then thanks for understanding"Sally smiled.

"Your welcome. Besides I've been feeling the same sense Eggman's robots has been more stronger me, Tails and Knuckles need to be perpaired for another attack"Sonic said.

"Okay well good luck I have to go. Bye SOnic"Sally smiled.

"So long Sal"Sonic smiled and they both left.

**END OF MEMORY.**

"Whoa. That felt weird"Tails said.

"Who was that"Rainbow ask.

"Thats Sonic's ex-girlfriend Sally"Tails explnaied.

"So thats how they broke up. I thought they just had a fight or something"Knuckles said.

**MEANWHILE.**

Cream was still picking flowers and then relized she was alone.

"Oh no I thought they knew I was picking flowrs. I better go"Cream said with worry and drop her flowers along with the emerald and ran to the shrine.

Then the hooded finger pick up the emerald.

"Poor Cream. I better help"The hooded finger said and walk inside as the hooded person put the emerald in the pocket of the hoodie.

**MEANWHILE.**

Rouge look around and notice Cream wasn't with them.

"Uh ... Guys where's Cream"Rouge ask.

"What. OH NO She must have gotten lost"Tails suggested.

"Lets look for Cream"Knuckles suggetsed and everyone left the room with SHadow holding the orb.

**MEANWHILE.**

Cream was in a hallway was was lost.

"Oh no. I should have paid more at-"Cream was cut off when she saw a hooded finger walking tords her. Cream got scared and ran then met a dead end.

"Oh no"Cream whispred then look behide herself to see the hooded finger walking tords her.

"Please don't hurt me"Cream beg.

"Don't worry. I won't"The person said.

"Yo-You won't"Cream ask.

"Really. Here I'll show you not to be afraid of me"The hooded person said as the person removed the hood revileing the face of the person.

Cream was no longer scared.

"Sorry for being afraid"Cream smiled.

"It's fine. Want help"The person ask.

"Sure"Cream smiled.

**LATER.**

Everyone was still looking for Cream and ran to the room where they found the orb.

"Damnit were back where we found the orb"Shadow grolwed.

"Shadow it's okay she must be outside if not inside"Amy smiled.

"AM-"Tails was cut off when Cream ran into the room.

"Hey guys"Cream smiled.

"CREAM"Everyone yelled as they ran to her.

"Cream where were you"Tails ask.

"I was outside"Cream smiled.

"How did you find us"Shadow ask.

"Someone help me"Cream smiled.

"SOmeone help you"Amy ask.

"Yeah"Cream smiled.

"Must have been one of the soilders"Fluttershy said.

"Yeah"Rainbow said.

Knuckles then notice something.

"Cream, where's the Choas emerald"Knuckles ask.

"Opps. I drop it outside"Cream frowned.

"YOU DROP IT"Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry"Cream frowned.

"Don't yell at her. She must have been scared when she notice we weren't outside"Fluttershy said.

"Sorry. Anyways lets find that Chaos emerald"Knuckles sighed.

"Is that the orb you guys were talking about"Cream ask.

"Yeah"Shadow said.

"It's beatiful"Cream smiled.

'Well it is SOnic's Memory orb'Shaodw thoguht.

**LATER.**

Everyone was outside looking threw the flowers for the missing emerald.

"Where did you drop it Cream"Knuckles ask.

"I don't remeber"Cream frowned.

"WH-"Knuckles was about to yell then remeber what Fluttershy said and sighed. "Okay lets just keep looking"Knukles suggetsed.

'Where's that damn chaos emerald'Shadow thought.

Cream then look at the roof of the shrine to see the person who was in the hoodie.

"Hello"Cream smiled and waved.

"Who are you saying hello to Cream"Rouge ask.

"Up their there's the person I told you guys about"Cream smiled.

Everyone but Shadow look up.

"HEY HOW DID YOU GET UP ON THE ROOF? DO YA WANT HELP"Rainbow yelled.

Tails then notice that the person had the choas emerald Cream drop.

"YOU HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALD"Tails yelled.

Shadow then look after hearing those words. and was shock. Rouge notice Shadow's shock face.

"Shadow whats wrong"Rouge ask.

Everyone then look at SHaodow.

'Whats with him'Rose thought.

Shadow had no words just look at the person who's faced was finally relieved.

"Ma-Maria"Shaodw whispred.

Maria just look at SHadow and his friends.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maria.

Maria just look at SHadow and SHadow's friends.

"Ma-Maria"SHadow whispered.

"Maria"Knuckles as confused.

"WAIT MARIA. Shadow don't you talk about a girl named Maria every now and then"Amy ask.

"It can't be. MARIA. MARIA ROBOTNIK"SHadow yelled.

Maria smiled.

"MA-MARIA. AS IN THE MARIA THAT DIED 50 YEARS AGO"Knuckles ask.

Shadow just nodded.

Maria smiled and was about to wave her hand. When her hand was half way up something stop her.

"THE CHAOS EMERALD"Sonic yelled.

Maria and everyone look up to see Sonic also on the roof. Everyone even Maria thought he just got here.

"YOU HAVE IT"Sonic yelled.

Maria just look up and then at the Choas emerald in her hand. Sonic then jump to attack Maria but Maria jump off as soon as Sonic was just a inch away from hitting her.

"HEY"Sonic yelled.

"Ma-Maria"SHadow's hand was out but then Sonic jumped down.

"The Emerald"Sonic demanded.

Everyone was shock and then.

"MARIA RUN"Shadow yelled.

Maria did what she was told and ran.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"Sonic yelled and ran.

"NO SONIC"Shadow yelled and ran after Sonic.

Sonic ran to a clearing to stop to see if Maria would be there.

"WHERE ARE YOU"Sonic yelled. Sonic kept on looking then seeing a shadow of the girl.

"There ya are"Sonic smriked.

Maria gasp and ran.

"YO-"Sonic was cut off when SHadow punched his back.

"Forgive me SOnic"SHadow ask.

Sonic stood up in pain and look at Shadow.

"YOU"Sonic yelled.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET THAT EMERALD"SHadow yelled.

Sonic just grolwed at SHadow.

"I WILL GET THAT EMERALD"Sonic yelled and stood up getting his balance.

"Sonic I don't wanna fight you but if I have to then I will"SHadow said.

"A challage"Sonic ask.

"More like a battle. Trust me I don't wanna fight you because I lost you once and I don't wanna lose you again but I need to. Forgive me Sonic"SHadow ask.

"HOW COULD I FORGIVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS ME DEAD"Sonic ask as he punched Shadow in the stomache.

"GAH"Shadow yelled in pain as he hit a tree from the punche.

"So-Sonic"SHadow whisprered in pain.

"Weak"Sonic smiled.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled as he ran to Sonic and punched him in his stomache.

"AH"Sonic screamed in pain.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Good now that questions are answeraed we may le-"Grey was cut off when he heard Tails.

"COMMADAR"Tails yelled as he ran up to him along with his friends but SHadow.

"Whats wrong Tails? And where's SHadow"Grey ask.

"Sonic's here and so is Maria"Tails said.

Grey was shock he remebered Maria for when they were in the Ark.

"Maria. Maria Robotnik"Grey ask.

"Thats what SHadow said"Rouge said.

"Also Sonic's here and Maria had the emerald in her hands so Sonic started chasing her"Tails said.

"And i'm guessing SHadow follwed them"Grey ask.

"You guessed it"Rose said.

"ALRIGHT. MEN CHANGE OF PLANS"Grey yelled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Both Sonic and Shadow had brusies on them and they were panting from there little battle.

"I will admint Fake you sure have gotten stronger"SHadow smrik.

"Thanks I guess"Sonic smiled.

"Now the-"SHadow was about to attack when Sonic punched his stomache.

"GAH"Shadow screamed. "So-Sonic"Shadow whispred. 'Forgive me'Shadow thought.

"CHAOS SPEAR"Shadow used his spears on Sonic but Sonic dogded all the spears.

'Just as I thought he has gotten more stronger'SHadow thougt.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE"Sonic smiled then he walk up to SHadow and smiled. "GOODBYE"Sonic yelled.

'I guess I die here'SHadow thought.

"STOP"Maria yelled causeing SOnic and SHadow to look at the girl they didn't know was there with the emerald in her hand still.

"FOUND YOU"Sonic yelled and ran to the girl.

"AH"Maria screamed and ran into the now un clear forest.

"GET BACK HERE"Sonic demanded.

"Sonic Maria"SHadow whispred.

**LATER.**

'Where is that girl'Sonic thought as he ran all over the forest just to look for MAria then notice a cilff and a standing still Maria.

"THERE YOU ARE"Sonic smiled.

"I GOT YOU NOW"Sonic ran up to Maria and just like that she vanshined into thin air.

'What'Sonic thought and noticce that his attempt to get the girl cuased him to jump and was now about to fall. Sonic fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sonic screamed.

"SONIC"Shadow screamed and jumped off the cilff to only catch Sonic's hand but Sonic no grip on SHadow's hand also Shadow grab the edge of the cilff before they could fall leaveing both of the hedgehogs hanging for dear life.

Sonic closed his eyes for the impact to only feel like he was dangling and he look up to see Shadow saving him.

"YOU"Sonic yelled.

"YES ME"Shadow yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"Sonic yelled.

"YOU TO NOT DO SOMETHING STUPID"Shadow yelled.

"How can I"Sonic ask.

"What"SHadow ask.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME DEAD WHY ARE YOU MY EMEIES"Sonic ask.

"WE ARE NOT. AND IF I WANTED YOU DEAD THEN WHY AM I SAVING YOU RIGHT NOW"Shadow ask.

Sonic then relized Shadow was right and felt almost sorry for yelling at him.

"SONIC I'M YOUR FRIEND SHADOW. I KNOW YOU CAN'T REMEBER ME BUT PLEASE"Shadow look as if he was about to cry. "Please I don't want to fight you"Shadow cried.

"Shadow"Sonic whispred.

Shadow just blushed a little.

"Here let me pull you up"Shadow offered.

"Oh um... Thanks"Sonic said then notice he still didn't have his grip on Shadow and now seeing his glove was about to be removed because of this Sonic would fall once his glove was off.

"SHADOW WAIT"Sonic yelled.

But SHadow was about to left Sonic up when he to relozed about SOnic's glove and Sonic's glove was half way off and then just as soon as he look Sonic's glove was off and so was his grip on Sonic. Shadow then look at Sonic as if everything had slow down for the two.

"Shadow"Sonic whisprerd and then SOnic fell.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled as he let go of the glove that was still in his hand and the glove fell and most likly Sonic was dead from the fall.

"No. Sonic"Shadow cried as he put his hand to a fist.

"DAMNIT"Shadow cried then relized he was losing his grip on the cilff.

"No"Shadow whisprerd and his grip was gone and was about to fall.

"NOOOOOOOO"Shadow screamed then felt something on his arm stopping the fall.

Shadow look up to see his friend Maria.

"M-Ma-Maria"SHadow suttered.

"Are you alright"Maria ask.

"Yes"SHadow whispred.

"Okay"Maria smiled and pulled SHadow up to safty.

"Are you okay"Maria ask.

Shadow then just look at Maria and remembered her death.

"You can't be"Shadow whispred.

"Huh"Maria was confused.

"Maria died 50 years ago. There's no way your alive I saw you die before I was luached to Earth. You can't be Maria"Shadow was about to cry.

Maria then understand and smiled.

"SHadow I need you to promise me. Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me. For a better furture! For all the people who live on that planet give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for there dreams. Shadow I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog"Maria smiled.

Shadow then look at Maria that was the same promise he made to her for when she was about to die. Those words alone were proof that this was the real Maria.

"Ma-Maria"Shadow cried.

"Yes Shadow"Maria smiled.

Shadow cried but of happniess and hug his dear friend that he missed so much.

"It really is you. Maria I missed you so much"SHadow cried.

Maria hug back giving a warm embrace "I missed you to Shadow"Maria sounded as if she was gonna cry.

Thats when they both heard a helocopter.

'Uh oh'Maria thought.

Maria then let go of her embrace.

"Shadow I have to go. I won't be long"Maria smiled with deatermation and jumped off the cilff.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

'Why'Shadow thought.

Then the helocopter landed and the doors open to show Shadow's friends and the commadar.

"Shadow is it true Maria was here"Grey ask.

"She was but she just jumped off the cilff"Shadow cried.

"WHAT"Amy yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUMPED OFF THE CILFF"Tails ask as everyone but the soilders ran off the helocopter.

"IT MEANS WHAT IT MEANS SHE JUST JUMPED OFF THE CILFF"SHadow cried.

"Dude don't yell. Besides i'm pretty sure Maria was um ..."Rose had no idea what to say.

"Actually. I think it was to get away from us"Grey said.

"What do you mean"Shadow ask.

"I wanna show you something"Grey then pulled out a broken vaice.

"A broken vaice"SHadow look confused.

"When Maria died GUN thought they would cremate her as to say respect considering no one barley knew her on Earth"Grey said.

"And the vaice"Tails ask.

"This vacie once hold her ashes"Grey said.

"WHAT"Shadow yelled.

"Alow me to explane"Grey said.

**FLASHBACK.**

Grey was doing paper work when the lights turned red meaning a intruder.

"Damnit"Grey growled and grab his gun.

Grey then ran out of his offecne to look for the intruder and saw soilders.

"SIR THERE'S A INTRUDER AND WE BELIVE SHE WENT THREW THE WINDOWS IN YOUR PRIVITE ROOM SIR"The soilder said.

Grey knew what the privite room was it held Maria's and Gernald's ashes.

"Okay i'll look in the room"Grey frowned.

A few mintues later he went inside to see a fallen wardrobe that held the ashes and pieces of Maria's vaice that hold her ashes were sacttered.

"HOW DARE THEY. THEY DISRESPECT MARIA"Grey yelled ran.

Another Soilder came up to Grey.

"Sir we belive the intruder went to the experment lab"The soilder explanied.

"Okay. You and the others look around for more clues I'll look in the experment room"Grey said.

"YES SIR"The soilder ran off.

A few mintues later Grey was in the experment room looking around for the intruder.

"Damn. WHERE ARE YOU"Grey yelled and heard the noise of falling plastic objects.

"I FOUND YOU"Grey ran to the noise and ponited his gun but to only see a scared, naked and confused Maria.

Grey was shock to see his friend from 50 years ago alive but she was ashes now how is she here.

"Ma-Maria"Grey was shock.

Maria screamed and pushed Grey put of the way ran out of the room not knowing where to go.

"MARIA WAIT"Grey ran off.

A few mintues later a soilder came up to Grey.

"Sir we lost the girl"The soilder frowned.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"We've been trying to find her sense. We didn't want to tell you at first because we didn't think you might belive us but i'm guessing seeing her in the flesh is proof enoughe"Grey ask.

Shadow was shock along with his friends considering that they know SHadow's friend Maria from what he told them.

"How long has she been back"Shadow ask.

"She came back a month ago. Most likly around the time Sonic died"Grey said.

"Wh-What"SHadow and all of his friends were confused.

"When you told me that Sonic died a month ago it got me thinking that could Sonic's death was somehow related to Maria's return"Grey said.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was standing up waiting for someone.

"Hello"Maria smiled and Sonic turned around to Maria holding the emerald.

"YOU"Sonic yelled.

"Yes me"Maria smiled.

"Give me the emerald"Sonic demanded.

"I can't Sonic"Maria frowned.

"WHAT"Sonic yelled.

"Mephiles has been lyeing to you. He's not your friend he's useing you so you can at least get one emerald"Maria said.

"N-No LAIR"Sonic yelled.

"I am telling the truth"Maria said.

"NO YOUR NOT. MEPHILES IS ALL I GOT"Sonic yelled.

"If thats the truth then tell me why was he leaving you to find the emeralds while he's not"Maria ask.

"Wh-what"Sonic ask.

"You know thats true. You just didn't want to belive it because your afraid"Maria said.

Sonic just look shock and put his hand into a fist.

"LAIR"Sonic yelled and was about to punch Maria but Maria just ran back.

"STOP LYEING TO YOURSELF"Maria demanded.

"NO"SOnic yelled and tried kicking but Maria just ran back.

"I NEED THE EMERALDS"Sonic yelled.

"YOU DON'T. TRUST ME. YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH THEM"Maria yelled.

"WATCH ME"Sonic smrik then without warning this time Sonic touch the emerald in Maria's hand and a brust of red light coming from the powerless jem.

"AH"Maria block her eyes from the light.

'Okay even I didn't expect that'Maria thought then the light was gone and she open her eyes.

"So-Sonic are you okay"Maria ask then notice Sonic look as if he was in pain and then also notice there was a little puddle Sonic was looking at most likey he went over to the puddle when the ray of light blided them. Maria then look at the emerald showing it was back to no power and then the now crying hedeghog.

"N-NO"Sonic screamed.

"Sonic are you okay"Maria ask.

"I-I don't know. What have I've become"Sonic ask.

"Sonic"Maria whispred.

After a few mintues of crying Sonic stood up.

"What will you do now"Maria ask.

"Just get away from here. I can't stay here knowing that my friends are uo there"Sonic cried.

"So i'm guessing you belive me now that Mephiles was tricking you"Maria ask.

"Yeah"Sonic nodded.

"Sonic are you okay"Maria ask.

"I don't know. I better go"Sonic said as he was about to run off.

"WAIT"Maria yelled and Sonic look at her.

"I can't let you go knowing you have no where to go"Maria frowned. "If you keep going north you should see a house. You could stay there if you want"Maria offered.

"Thanks"Sonic smiled.

"Don't metion it"Maria smiled.

And Sonic ran off.

'Don't worry I will help you'Maria thought then heard the helocopter and look up to see it was landing and it did.

The doors open to see Grey and Shadow along with his friends.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

Thats when the soilders ran out with guns loaded and surroreded Maria.

"WHAT"SHadow yelled.

"MARIA LET GO OF THE EMERLAD"Grey demanded as everyone slowly got off the helocopter.

"MARIA . GREY WHATS GOING ON"SHadow ask.

"Shadow I hate to say this but even I know that in some ways things need to stay dead. For Maria to what if Mephiles lies to her and tricks her and what if Eggman finds out he'll use her and Black Doom as well. Sorry Shadow somethings just need to stay dead"Grey said.

"NO MARIA"Shadow yelled.

Maria just look at the emerald and threw it to Knuckles and Knuckles caught it.

"The emerald"Knuckles whispred.

"READY MEN"Grey ask.

The soilders then got there guns aimed at Maria.

"AND FIRE"Grey demanded.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

The men were about to shoot Maria until.

"CHAOS BLAST"Maria yelled and a powerful blast came from Maria causeing the soilders to fall.

Everyone was shock.

"No way"Rainbow whispred.

"BUT SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE CHAOS BLAST"Rouge yelled.

Shadow as shock.

Maria just smrik.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chaos power.

Maria just smrik.

"Wh-What"Grey was stunned.

"AGAIN"Grey demanded.

"FIRE"One of the soilders say as they shot Maria but something happeneed.

"CHAOS CONTROL"Maria shouted and she vanshined.

"OH CRAP"The soilder yelled not knowing whats going on then felt like he got kick on the head. He look at the one who kick him it was Maria.

"I'm not the same weak little girl"Maria said darkly.

"GAH"The soilder screamed and shot Maria again or so he tried.

"CHAOS CONTROL"Maria vanshined.

"But how. How can Maria do this"Shadow ask.

"No idea"Tails whispred.

"WHERE DID SHE GO"Grey yelled.

The soilders started looking around when one of them look up.

"SIR UP THERE"The soilder ponited up on the other side of cilff showing Maria with crossed arms and look like she was gonna kill someone if they don't stop bothering her and her friends.

"SHOOT"Grey shouted and the men did.

"Thats just pathetic"Maria whipsred and jump off the cilff.

"CHAOS SPEAR"Maria yelled and the attack hit a few men.

"MY MEN"Grey yelled.

"How did Maria get this power"SHadow ask.

"CHAOS CONTROL"Maria yelled and vanshined and just like that she teloported to the ground.

Thats when one of the men grab there gun and stood up and ran to Maria but at a sorta safe distance and Grey ran up next to the soilder.

"MARIA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"Grey was talking about Maria's new found powers.

"Don't worry I won't"Maria smiled and put her hands in the air.

'Is that really all I needed to do'Grey thought.

Maria then was taking something out of her sweater pocket thats when Grey thought it was A Chaos Emerald it would make sense on why Maria suddly got all this power.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

Grey then turned around to Shadow.

"I'm sorry Sh-"Grey and everyone heard a gunshoot thinking it was the soilders.

"AHHHHHHH MY FINGER"The soilders yelled Grey and everyone look at the soilder.

"Whats wrong"Grey ask thats when he notice he no longer held his gun but his gun was on the ground with a still attached finger and look at the soilder's hand to notice one of his fingers was most likely shot off.

"What"Grey then look at Maria.

Maria was on one knee and was holding a gun pointing up.

"You know"Maria then look at the commadar darkly. "DEATH CAN DO ALOT TO A GIRL"Maria then stood up and ran up to another soilder who was about to shoot but Maria was smart enoughe to dogde without the use of Choas control and ponited the gun at the Soilder's collorbone and shoot her gun alowing the bullet to break the collorbone.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH"The soilder screamed.

"Ma-Maria"Shadow whispered.

"Sorry"Maria whispred.

Maria look up to see another Soilder running up to her and she stood up not scared and ponited her gun at the Soilder's shoulder and shot her gun and just like that the Soilder's shoulder was shot.

"AH! MY FUCKING SHOULDER"The soilder cried from the pain.

Maria then look at the bleeding soilder and look like she had small pity for him.

"Chaos Control"Maria whispred and teloported in front of Shadow.

"MARIA"Grey yelled and all alone to fight Maria and held up his gun pointing at her. "I'M SORRY MARIA"Grey yelled but Maria just walk slowly to him.

"NO WAIT MARIA"Grey was terrorfied of his friend.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT"Grey yelled. But Maria just kept on walking slowly as of she knew he was gonna shoot.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"FORGIVE ME"Grey yelled then shot his gun pointing at Maria's head closed his eyes and open them to what he would see a dead Maria but no instead he gasp and so did everyone else.

Maria had the bullet in between two of her fingers that was just inch away from her head and drop the bullet.

"That was Weak Grey"Maria whispred.

Grey then drop his gun and fell down cralwing back away from Maria but was stop when felt warm on his hand. He look at his hand to see blood and look behide himself to see a soilder shoot from Maria not dead but in pain and losing blood.

Grey then look bacl Maria and notice Maria still had her gun and she lifted up her hand with the gun and Grey closed his eyes for the shoot that would end his life.

"Don't worry"Maria whsipered and hit Grey with the back of the gun not killing him knocking him out. "I'm not a murderer or kill who I thought was my friend"Maria whispred.

Maria then put her gun in her pocket and grab Grey's feet dragging him to the helocopter.

"Ma-Maria"SHadow ran up to the girl.

"I'll explanie later but can you help me on carrying the injured soilders"Maria ask.

"You mean they arn't dead"Shadow ask.

"No. I just shot places that they wouldn't even die from"Maria said.

"Oh"SHadow then pick up Grey's hands and both Maria and SHadow thrw Grey in the helocopter.

"Thanks I'm going to get more soilders"Maria smiled and ran to another soilder.

"HOLD ON. LET ME HELP YOU"Shadow offered.

Soon all the injured men were in the helocopter and Maria notice the polit had never left the copper.

"Excuse me sir. Can you fly these men to the nearest hosptial"Maria ask.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am"The polit suttered.

"Thanks"Maria smiled and jump off the copper and as soon as she jumped off the helocopter lefted up and flew away.

"Whew! Glad thats over"Maria sighed.

"Ma-"Shadow was cut off.

"Let me guess not only do you want to know why i'm back but how I got chaos powers and how I learned to shoot a gun and fight am I correct"Maria ask.

"Ye-Yes"Shadow said.

"First off lets start off on how your back"Rouge ask.

"Of course Rouge. But it's a long story"Maria smiled.

"Ple- Wait how did you know my name I didn't tell you my name"Rouge ask.

"Oh I know all of your names"Maria smiled.

"You do"SHadow ask.

"Yep. Tails. Knuckles. Amy. Rainbow Dash-"Maria was cut off when Rainbow hug her.

"DUDE. THAT WAS AWESOME HOW YOU FOUGHT THEM AND SHOWED NO MERCY THAT WAS AWESOME"Rainbow cheered.

"You really think so Rainbow"Maria ask.

"FUCK YEAH. Also how the hell do you know our names"Rainbow ask.

"I sho-"Maria then notice something on Rainbow's dimand and she look at it and saw a shadow of something and knew who it was and was about to attack.

"CHAOS CONTROL"Maria hug Rainbow and they both teloported not to far from there friends but the attack then happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK"Fluttershy yelled.

"WHAT TH-"Rainbow was cut off when she flew back to the spot where Maria hug her. Along with holding Maria.

"WHAT WAS THAT"Rose yelled.

"HAHAHHA. HELLO"Everyone look up to see Mephiles.

"MEPHILES"Maria yelled.

Everyone then look at Maria but then back at Mephiles but SHadow kept looking at Maria.

'How does she know Mephiles's name. We never told her who or what he is'Shadow thought.

Mephiles then floated on the ground far yet not from Maria and her new found friends.

"Why hello there Miss. Maria"Mephiles greeted.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME"Maria yelled.

"Well spying and not getting caught until now helps don't you think"Mephiles ask.

"And I didn't notice you"Maria said.

"No you didn't"Mephiles said.

SHadow look around and then ask this "Where's Sonic"Shadow ask.

"Well Maria saved him before she saved you"Mephiles said.

**FLASHBACK.**

Mephiles was watching Sonic about to die he was half way down to hit the ground until Maria came out of no where and grab his hand.

"HUh"Sonic look at Maria.

Maria then put Sonic down along with herself and putting the emerald in her pocket.

"I'll be back. To talk"Maria said. "CHAOS CONTROL"Maria vanshined and Sonic waited.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"Maria then jump off and used Chaos control to get on the ground safly. Also let me remind you that Sonic got a hold of the emerald but not for long"Mephiles said.

"WHAT"Everyone but Maria yelled.

"Yes. Maria was tryi-"Mephiles was cut off when Maria shot him but missed most likely from him saying more.

"DID YOU TRY TO SHOOT ME"Mephiles yelled.

"I won't hold back. I'll kill you if I have to"Maria said with a dark look in her eyes.

"MA-Maria"SHadow whispred.

"Are you challageing me to a fight"Mephiles ask.

"To the death even"Maria smrik.

"Well well. Things are certanily getting fun around here. But you know you can't kill me with just lead"Mephiles ask.

"Thats fine. I meant the death for me"Maria smiled.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"Shadow do me a favor. There's a house if you keep going north you guys should be safe until I get there"Maria said and look at Shadow.

"BUT I CAN'T LEAVE YOU"Shadow cried.

"Shadow for me. Please I have to do this. It's not just your battle anymore it's mine as well"Maria then gave Shadow a look in her eyes with detamernation.

Shadow gave it thought he didn't want to leave her but knowing Maria and what she did she might have a chance to even kill Mephiles.

"EVERYONE DO WHAT MARIA SAYS AND RUN NORTH"Shadow demanded and everyone was shock.

"WHAT AND LEAVE MARIA"Amy yelled.

"I'll be fine. JUST GO"Maria demanded.

Everyone agreeded and ran past her and Mephiles and Shadow gave a final look of good luck and was gone.

"You do relize you now have no back-up incase you get hurt right"Mephiles ask.

"Thats fine. They don't need to rick there lives for mine"Maira smiled.

"You are so foolshie. You can die you know"Mephiles ask.

"Thats fine. I faced death before and trust me. It's not as scary as everyone says"Maria smiled.

"Well then LETS SEE IF YOU FEAR DEATH NOW"Mephiles put his hand into a fist and ran to Maria.

"WITH PLEASURE"Maria smiled and ran with her gun ready to shoot.

**LATER.**

It was dark and raining and everyone finally made it to the house Maria was talking about. It had a gate door and Silver open it and they saw steps to the door along with a wide lawn and the house look about 70 years old.

"Lets go"Silver suggested.

EVeryone did so and once inside the somehow warm house everything was light.

"Wow"Tails was amazed.

Inside had green wallpaer and a few portaits of a few people and stairs leading to a few rooms.

"Dude this place is awesome"Rose smiled.

SHadow just gave a worried look it was already night and it was raining and still no sigh of Maria.

Tails and Silver ran upstairs to see a portrait.

"SHADOW"Tails yelled.

"What"SHadow ask.

"Look"Tails ask.

SHadow and everyone else went up to see a portrait of a women about Maria's age but had the face of Maria, hair everything and she was in a very old dress.

"But how- Is this Maria"Shadow ask.

"No"Everyone turned around to see Maria bleeding from the head and mouth and she had a few bruisis and she was holding on to her stomache as if she let go her own guts would fall out.

"Thats a painting of my mother before she was way pregant with me"Maria said in pain.

"MARIA"SHadow ran to Maria but Maria stood up.

"I'm fine"Maria lied and almost fell but Rose caught her.

"Fuck no your not fine. Your injured. Here I'll help you"Rose said as she put Maria's arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks but you don't have to"Maria smiled.

"I want to help. Any friends of Shadow the Fucker your a friend of mine"Rose smiled.

"I'm guessing you and Shadow don't get along Rose"Maria ask.

"Not even a little. Come on"Rose then lead Maria upstairs and Shadow was about to follow.

"Guys i'll you when Maria's okay to see others for now let me help her"Rose ask and everyone agreed.

**LATER.**

Maria and Rose were in a room where it was filled with books and a fire place in front of them and Maria was laying on chair.

"I can't belive you had more bullet packs on your pocket and thats how your stomache hurts"Rose ask.

"Yep. Pretty dump of me but I was so focus on defeating Mephiles"Maria smiled.

Rose then look her sweater that was in her hands and at Maria with a light pink tink top with a black Nike symbol on it. Then back at the sweater with Maria's blood on it.

"I'll wash your sweater for now you just need rest"Rose smiled.

"Thanks"Maria smiled.

"Anytime. I'll check on you in the moring"Rose smiled and left.

Maria then look at the fire place and heard the window open to see Sonic in the shadows but she could still tell Sonic was sad.

"Hey"Sonic frowned.

"Hey. What brings you here"Maria ask.

"I left this house to see if you were okay and saw the fight between you and Mephiles and ran to town and got you a ice pack for your stomache"Sonic then walk over to Maria and put the ice pack on her stomache.

"Thanks I needed it"Maria said.

"No problem"SOnic smiled and ran to the window ready to leave.

"Wait your not staying"Maria ask.

"No. Besides I wouldn't want my friends to see me like this"Sonic came out of the shadows showing the white of his eyes back and his pupils red and he seemed to be crying blood.

"But they miss you"Maria said.

"Still. Mephiles lied to me and after what I look like now I just want to get my memories so I can find away to bring me back to normal"Sonic frowned.

"Good night"Maria smiled.

"Night"Sonic smiled and jump out of the window.

'Sonic'Maria thought and fell asleep.

"Maria I hate to-"SHadow came in to see a sleeping Maria. He had a glass of water with him and SHadow smiled and put down the glass on the floor and look at Maria. Then notice the open window.

'DId Rose open this'Shadow thought and ran to the window and closed it.

Shadow then ran to Maria.

'What happen Maria'Shadow thought.


End file.
